Watch
by Spirit of Water - Aqueria
Summary: After defeating Edo, Juudai discovers something that scares him...Manjyome changed.


"Gotcha!_ Tanoshii no duel dattaze_!"

Asuka was relieved. "…I'm glad you won against Edo Phoenix," she murmured softly to the beaming boy once he walked off the stage.

"Yeah, me too," Juudai replied happily. "It's a shame we won't see Edo that much anymore. He says he's going to be busy with the pro-leagues…"

A genuine smile lit up his features. It was a long and hard battle but he had won again after suffering a humiliating defeat at the hands of the pro-league duelist. Juudai never felt so proud in his lifetime. A mixture of happiness and liberation filled his heart, making him whole again. The missing gap in his heart was filled…or so it felt like. There was a pause. A flash of black entered his mind and from nowhere he was reminded of somebody. Somebody important. Then it hit him.

"I haven't seen Manjyome around lately," Juudai said suddenly. "Do you know where he is?"

To his surprise, Asuka lost her smile. Her eyes downcast to the floor and her expression suddenly became troubled and uneasy.

"…I think it's best if you sit down, Juudai," she finally said.

His jubilation was short-lived.

A little while later, he found himself running faster than he had ever had in his sixteen years of living. His heart had stopped the instant he learnt that Manjyome was in trouble. But that was barely half of it. He jutted out his arm and shoved it against the door, opening it and exposing himself to the outside. He stared at the scenery in awe for a split second before breaking into a run again.

_''There's a man named Saiou. He's the manager of Edo Phoenix and he came to this academia a couple of days after Edo defeated you. Something happened the night you disappeared but Manjyome-kun isn't well any more. Now he only speaks of this 'light' and purifying the world. He refuses to say anything else." _

The branches of the bushes and shrubs scratched his arms and twice he tripped over twisted tree roots, but Juudai didn't stop or slow down.

_"I don't know what else we can do. You said that you were the last one who saw him, right? Well then, maybe you're the only one who can talk some sense into him…" _

He was almost there.

_"…I'm worried, Juudai…" _

His hand shot out and slammed against the door, thrusting it open with such force that the doorknob clattered with the wall and made a piercing clang that echoed throughout the room. The first thing Juudai noticed was that Manjyome was wearing all white. But that wasn't it. Manjyome was wearing an all white **Obelisk **uniform. It scared Juudai. Manjyome wasn't an Obelisk…he was an Osiris, like himself.

"You're not welcomed here," Manjyome muttered tonelessly before the brunette had a chance to say anything.

"…Manjyome…what happened to you?" Juudai whispered. He took a step closer.

"Nothing."

"But…"

"No. Go away."

"_Manjyome,"_ Juudai pleaded. Manjyome shot him a glare.

"Listen to me because I'll only say this once. Our world shall be engulfed in light and all darkness shall vanish forever. Now get out of myself, dropout boy."

Manjyome said nothing else and the next thing Juudai knew he was thrown outside the dorms again. The doors closed and he was drenched in darkness once more. This was really wrong. He had run all this way for that, lonely sentence. And all of a sudden, Juudai was really scared.

He watched Manjyome change as the school year progressed. It was small things in the beginning. Manjyome began to annoy everybody by babbling constantly about the light. He had awkward habits that included stopping Kenzan from pouring soy sauce onto his _white_ tofu and attempting to paint the entire Osiris dorm _white_. This irked those around him. But slowly, ever so slowly, things began to grow worse.

Juudai watched as he defeated student after student and 'enlightened' them so to speak. Juudai watched as the Hikari no Kessha increased in an alarming rate in number and size. Juudai watched as he ripped Asuka, the girl he allegedly loved, apart in a duel and sucked her of her free will. Juudai watched as the missiles of his Assault Cannon Beetle hit Bastion straight in the chest and how the Ra Yellow with the white coat draped over his shoulders was no longer a Ra Yellow.

Things happened and before Juudai knew it, the academia no longer contained an Obelisk Blue dorm. The amount of Obelisk Blue students left was disturbing and the amount of blue uniforms entering the classroom became fewer and fewer which each passing day. Shou grew depressed. Kenzan was suddenly quiet. Fubuki lost his cheerful smile. Edo felt betrayed. But Juudai said nothing. He did nothing to stop Manjyome.

Because all he could do was watch.


End file.
